zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
IED
Overview The I.E.D (An Acryonym for Improvised Explosive Device) is an extremely powerful explosive device that can be found in many levels in Zombie Panic: Source. The IED appears mainly comprised of appoximately a pound of C4 high explosive wired to two duracell batteries. This appears inconsistent with its detonation method, the use of a cellphone to call the IED, which triggers a curcit in the phone that has been wired to the detonator. Tactics IEDs are often used by survivors to kill a large number of zombies in a single area, often placed near the threshold of barricades to detonate in case the zombies break through. IED's are sometimes used as an area denial for zombies, to discourage them from entering the blast radius of the IED. Some players in a pinch will place the IED inside the barricaded room and sacrifice themselves if the zombies break in and become overwhelming, thus leaving any other survivors the task of rebuilding the barricade or waiting out the last few minutes. Zombies will usually attempt to swipe away the IED with their claws to push it somewhere hard to reach, where it won't do much harm to them, it is crucial that any zombie attempting to misplace a survivor's IED is neutralized. The IED sports a blinking red light in the center of it to indicate that it's armed. IEDs can also be planted to flat surfaces on the map, such as walls, doors, ceilings, etc. A good tactic for taking down multiple zombies would be to plant it on the ceiling above the doorway if possible, and detonate it as they enter, catching them by surprise as opposed to allowing them to spot the IED beforehand. Mechanics and How to Use The IED takes up one slot in a Surivor's inventory, and has a maximum stack of one (1). To use the IED, Primary fire (Mouse Button 1 by default) to toss the IED on the ground a short distance. Be aware that the IED in this state may be moved by explosions, props, and other zombies may push it out of the way. Your player will automatically take out their cellphone after throwing it. You can then press Secondary fire (Mouse Button 2 by default) to detonate the IED. An alternate method of placing the IED is to walk up to a wall, the ceiling, or floor and hold Alternate fire to plant it on the wall. Be aware, that this method of placement takes significanty longer than throwing the IED, although the IED in this state will be unmovable. An IED can only be planted on the world map, as opposed to doors or props that are openable or pushable. An IED can be retrieved by its owner by simply walking up to it and pressing the Use key (E by default). If no open inventory space is available, the IED stays disarmed and as a physics prop on the ground. You can then re-deploy it anywhere else you choose. If a player attempts to retrieve an IED that is not theirs, and the owner of it is still alive, they will get the message "That IED is not your property! Try again later when nobody is looking." Other players may take the IED only if the original owner is dead. You can switch to another weapon once you deploy your IED, and press J (by default) to draw the phone and detonate it later. Make sure you stay at least 10 meters/40 feet from the IED, as it can do damage anywhere closer than that. IEDs will kill the careless! Other Notes The IED has a one second delay between pressing the detonation button and the actual detonation of the bomb. Unlike grenades, IEDs are not a reliable way to safely dispatch a group of zombies following a survivor, as the blast radius will often kill the survivor as well (anything within approximately 40 feet of an IED will be damaged upon detonation). IEDs should be used for defensive purposes instead, such as defending an objective or anticipating an ambush from a group of several zombies. Category:Weapons Category:Explosives